Teardrop
by Teliko. x3
Summary: What if Keppler lived? [[For Anne Herbold as her Graduation FanFic. ENJOY IT, ANNE! XD]]


**Teardrop**

**Rating: Teen**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) Nothing is owned by Brittney.**

**Summary: What if Keppler lived?**

**A/N: This is for Anne Herbold, for her graduation fanfic. I'll probably write her another one, a Grillows one probably. But yah. This is a Catherine/Keppler story for her:) Oddly, I wasn't gritting my teeth and cursing at the computer screen whilst I typed this. LOL! Enjoy it, Anne, my graduation chick of 07'!**

* * *

Catherine threw her arms around Keppler's neck and buried her face into his shoulder, gently sobbing. He let his hands rest on her lower back, pressing her warm body closer to his.

"I'm fine, Catherine. Stop crying."

"I... can't," she choked out. He slightly pulled back, looking into her deep blue, tear filled eyes. He wiped them away with a gentle rub of the back of his hand and cupped her cheek.

"Next time, Cath, listen to me. Okay?" She nodded, the tears still falling from her eyes. He pulled her back into a hug and rocked her back and forth slowly. "I wasn't about to let that bastard hurt you. I rather it be me than you."

"I never did thank you for that," she turned her head, her lips barely brushing against the side of his neck. He tensed up but relaxed again when she took a deep breath.

"For what?" They looked at each other for a moment before she whispered,

"Saving my life." By now, she stood in front of him with her arms still wound around his neck. Their faces were only centimeters apart. He kept his eyes focused on hers the whole time.

"I'd do it all over again if I had to." She shuddered, thinking about how she was so scared for him. She averted her eyes from his, looking away from him. He placed his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head so she was looking at him again. "Catherine..."

He caught her lips between his in a matter of seconds. He couldn't hold back anymore. It was gentle kiss, but it promised her a lot more to come. They broke away, but kept their lips touching, just loving the feeling of being that close to each other. Their foreheads rested together and their lips brushed with each other's when they spoke.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since you bitched at me for touching the DB's hair before David pronounced," he said with a slight smirk. She leaned into him and laughed, pressing their lips together again. He reached up and wiped away a stray tear that had managed to slid down her cheek. "Are you done being sad?"

"That depends." She looked up at him again. "Are you going to stay here?"

"In Las Vegas?" She bit her lip and nodded her head slowly. He took a deep breath. "If you stay, I'm staying. If you leave, I'll follow you."

"What? So you're stalking me now," she teased.

"No. It's so I can watch over you." Her smile faded slowly. "So I can protect you every minute of the day." He pushed her bangs that were hiding her eyes behind her ears and caressed her cheek. "So I can remind you that you're never alone and that I love you." Her eyes began to tear up again and he chuckled. "I thought you'd be happy about this." She playfully hit him in the arm.

"I am happy, you big goof ball." She let her head fall against his chest, breathing in his scent and holding on tight to him. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her as close as he possibly could, but not completely smothering her. "So did you just admit that you love me?"

"Hmm. Maybe."

"Now's not the time to be a wiseass." He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you, Catherine," he murmured against her skin. She let her hand slid down his chest and rest over his heart.

"I love you too, no matter how completely random and weird you may be at times."

Grissom walked out of his office, calling it quits on his over time. The lab was empty, or so he thought. No signs of anyone but the lab techs who were too busy in their work to even look up to see what time it was. Most of the lights were off, creating a depression scene for anyone walking down the hall. His eyes fixed on the two hugging in the hallway and quickly backed off. He leaned against the farthest wall and watched them with a frown plastered on his face.

----

Catherine propped her head up with her hand and stared down at her sleeping boyfriend. She gently ran her lips over his and smiled when his eyes fluttered open. She suddenly felt his two, strong arms wrap around her bare waist and pull her down on his chest. She rested her head on his shoulder and blew into his ear. He moaned.

"Did I ever tell you how grateful I am to have you here right now?"

"No, but you could always remind me."

"Maybe I could show you, instead."

"Again," he asked with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Kinda short. I'm not used to writing Catherine with OC, but I did it!! LOL!! XD Wadda ya think? (Don't yell at me Grillows shippers. I DIDNT BETRAY YOU! I PROMISE!! LOL)**


End file.
